


Another Day's Work

by Jetainia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Kid Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: Sam is sick and has questions. Dean does his duty as big brother.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Monthly Challenges for All (2019)





	Another Day's Work

Dean cringed at the sound of his brother coughing on the other side of the room. It sounded like the kid was trying to hack his lungs out and nothing Dean was doing was helping. He glared out of the window, desperately hoping that the familiar form of the Impala would roll into the parking lot with their Dad behind the wheel. He knew it was a futile hope.

Their dad was out on a hunt a town over and it was a complicated one. Dean wasn't really expecting him for another four days, but that didn't keep him from hoping. Sam coughed again and Dean grabbed the bottle of cough syrup he had gotten from a local drug store—not having to spend any of the meagre money their dad had left him thanks to a lady who had decided he would be her good deed for the day.

Sam made a face as Dean approached with the syrup but obediently swallowed the measure of medicine before covering his mouth as more coughs racked his body. Dean wished he could grab the gun from under his bed and shoot the monster who had made his brother sick but he couldn't; there was no monster to shoot, just Sammy's immune system.

"Hey Dean?" Sammy asked after his lungs had finished their most recent attempt at climbing their way out of his body. "Is Santa real?"

Dean stared for a bit before scoffing. "Course he isn't. You already know that, dummy."

"Well, yeah, but, I figured you might have lied to me about that like you lied about what Dad does." Sam was fiddling with the suspiciously stained blanket the motel had provided now and Dean sighed.

"Santa's not real. Why are you even thinking about him, it's nowhere near Christmas."

Sam shrugged. "I saw the pendant and I remembered Christmas and then I thought about Santa."

Dean's hand unconsciously went to touch the pendant that had hung around his neck since Sam had given it to him instead of their father. He knew he was unlikely to ever take it off unless it was necessary. He shoved away the emotions starting to form and focused on Sammy.

"Any other burning questions about Christmas even though it's February?"

Sam's mouth opened instantly. "Are angels real? Is the Christian myth real? Was Jesus a supernatural creature? Where did the chimney thing come from? How do we have an image of Santa that's universal unless he's real in some way? Is the idea of him enough to make some kind of magic form around his visage and make that something everyone thinks of?"

Dean held up his hands to stem the flow of questions his little brother was throwing at him. "Woah, woah! I can't answer if you keep asking, you nerd."

Sam grinned and closed his mouth (though he then had to open it again to cough). He stared at Dean, eagerly waiting for the answers Dean had somehow finagled himself into promising to give. He thought wistfully of the journal their dad carried with him, sure that it would hold some of the answers Sam was looking for.

His brother was still staring at him so Dean took a deep breath and started working through the first lot of questions his baby brother had asked—he was sure there would be another wave coming when he finished.

"Angels aren't real." First question down, simple enough. Now to answer the rest of them and hopefully get Sammy to sleep at some point. The work of a big brother was never done.


End file.
